Silver and Shadow fic that isn't yaoi
by Isabel Hunter
Summary: This is a funny Silver and Shadow fic for my friend that wanted one and all she could find was yaoi. Warning: Pretty much just funny, but with no real plot. Enjoy!


"Shadow!" Sliver's high-pitched voice rang through the hallway as he walked to the living room.

"Shadow, I get that you're staying here for a while, but can you _please _not leave your dirty clothes in the kitchen! Can't you at least just contain it in your room?" Silver tried to reason. Shadow had moved in two months ago, and was staying in the guest room of Silver's already cramped house. To be honest, Silver had no idea why Shadow needed to stay with him. The last he had heard, Shadow was staying at Sonic's house with him. "Shadow! Shadow, are you even listening to me?"

Shadow sat on the couch in the middle of the small living room. The TV was on, but Shadow didn't seem to be paying attention. He wore a blank expression on his face and had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Shadow!" Silver yelled again. He heard Shadow mutter something in response, but couldn't make it out.

"Shadow!" Silver pleaded.

"Maria…" Shadow repeated.

Silver's palm went to his face. Of course, Shadow hadn't listened to him, but Silver continued persistently. "Shadow, you can't keep leaving your clothes all around the house. All I want you to do is just keep them in-"

Silver was cut off by Shadow getting up and walking out of the living room. As he walked away, Silver got his response. "I am the Ultimate Life Form. You should be cleaning up after me and not complain."

"WHAT!" Silver blew up. "You are a guest in MY house, and you don't even pay rent! You don't cook! You NEVER clean! You never even pick up after yourself! You aren't doing ANYTHING! I do EVERYTHING for you!"

But, of course, Silver's rant was ignored and Shadow didn't even hesitate as he walked down the hall to his room.

Silver sighed and sauntered over to the end table beside the couch. Moving one of Shadow's dirty t-shirts in the process, Silver picked up the phone. He quickly dialed a familiar number and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hey!" Sonic's voice rang through the phone. "Long time no see! What's up?"

"Sonic, we can't even see each other right now," Silver said in a tired voice. "But that's not the point. I'm calling because I need help dealing with Shadow. How did you do it?"

"Why do you need to deal with Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Because he moved in with me and has been staying here for the past two months. He keeps leaving all of his dirty clothes all around the house and-"

"Why did you let him live with you!" Sonic exclaimed. "Is there a reason you two are staying together now? Is there something I need to know?" Sonic asked suggestively. Silver stayed silent, the comment going way over his pointy head. "Anyway, he's a slob, and he doesn't do anything to help or even clean up after himself. That's why I kicked him out on the first place!"

"What?" Silver said, confused. "He told me he couldn't live with you anymore because you were doing construction on your guest room!"

"Nope. I kicked him out," Sonic said. "Well, I've gotta run. Good luck!" And with that, the line went dead. Silver sighed and hung up the phone. He would have to figure out his own way to deal with this.

The next day, while Shadow was out of the house, Silver cleaned the entire place, washing all of the dirty laundry and doing all of the dishes in the process. The house was spotless. The door opened just as Silver finished straightening the last picture frame on the coffee table.

"Ah, Shadow!" Silver greeted. "You're home! As you can see, I've cleaned the whole house, and I would like to keep it that way, so if you don't mind-"

Silver stopped talking when Shadow walked right past him and threw his shirt into the air, ultimately having it land on Silver's head. Silver stood there, fuming, until he could hear the door to his guest room click shut. Silver marched down the hallway and pushed Shadow's door open. First, he noticed that the room had somehow returned to its original state of a disaster area in the seconds that Shadow had been left alone in it. Speaking of the dark hedgehog, he was lying on the bed in the middle of all of the filth, reading a Teen Titans comic.

"Shadow, you can't just throw your clothes on the floor all over the house when it isn't even your home to begin with. You're staying here as a guest, and you can't be such a slob! Especially after I spent the whole day cleaning the house, and you manage to mess it up in a matter of seconds!"

"Yeah, whatever, Pothead," was all Shadow said. Silver simply walked out, shutting the door behind him. Everything was fine. It didn't bother him. The house could always just mysteriously burn down when Shadow was sleeping alone in it, anyway…

Author's Note: This is a just a little Silver and Shadow FanFic that my friend asked me to write. She asked me after she tried to find a funny FanFiction starring Silver and Shadow in the humor category, and it was all yaoi. So this is for you, Fluffy!


End file.
